


Внезапно

by lara_alexandr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: У Денни татуировка





	Внезапно

**Author's Note:**

> Пара матерных слов

\- Ой, а сам-то! Сам, - пьяненько, а от того ещё более противно хихикает Мелисса.  
\- Ты… - начинает Денни, но Мелисса останавливает его неловким взмахом руки, щедро расплёскивая содержимое бокала на стол. 

Стоящему возле мангала Стиву хорошо видно, как рука Чина лежит на талии Мелиссы. Хотя, если быть совсем уж точным, то лежит она – рука, не Мелисса – гораздо, гораздо ниже. А ещё Стиву хорошо видно, как узкая ладошка Коно скользит по бедру всё той же Мелиссы. 

Впрочем, Стива мало интересует моральный облик этих троих. В конце концов, Мелисса давно уже не с Денни, а поэтому её бёдра могут трогать Чин, Коно, Камекона. Да хоть Санг Мин, если бы так случилось, что его выпустили по УДО. Гораздо больше Стива интересует, что Мелисса имеет в виду.

\- Ты, - Мелисса икает, бормочет извинения и, наконец, добирается до сути дела, - ты зовёшь Стива татуированным, а сам…

В первую секунду, поняв, о чём идёт речь, Стив чувствует себя так, будто снёс лбом кирпичную стену. 

Татуировка? Денни? У Денни есть татуировка? Как? Когда? Вопросы роятся в голове, как перевозбуждённые пчёлы.

Не то, чтобы Стив никогда не думал об этом. Что-нибудь парное. Может, гавайское. А может, они смотались бы в Эл Эй. Бывший Стивов сослуживец держит там салон, и у парня просто охуенный талант. И можно было бы вплести в рисунок заглавные буквы их имён. Или вот «МакДенно» тоже неплохо звучит. 

\- Мясо, Макгарретт! – гаркает над ухом Лу, и Стив пулей вылетает из слюнявых грёз, где они с Денни, взявшись за руки, бегут в закат. 

Стив переворачивает шкворчащие стейки и из-под ресниц наблюдает за реакцией остальных на новость о том, что у Денни – возможно! – есть татуировка. У самого-то Стива стоит, и он, делая вид, что возится с углями, пытается незаметно поправить член, а то давит. 

Гровера больше интересует степень готовности мяса, чем наскальная – пардон! нательная – живопись Уильямса. По лицу Чина в принципе невозможно что-либо понять, Макс кажется готовым толкнуть речь о роли татуировки в истории. А у Коно уши моментально вырастают до размеров заячьих, и Стив знает, что она костьми ляжет, но вызнает у Мелиссы всё. То есть – абсолютно всё. Её одержимость в плане сбора информации слегка пугает. При всём при этом Коно не гнушается собирать компромат не только на преступный элемент, но и на коллег. 

«Наша Чёрная Вдова», - думает иногда с горделивой нежностью Стив. 

\- Мелисса, - с нажимом произносит Денни. – Грейс.  
\- А? – Грейс отрывается от телефона, в её глазах мерцают хештеги и смайлы. – Пап?

«Благослови, Господь, виртуальный мир», - так и читается на лице Денни.

Когда всё мясо съедено, и всё пиво выпито, они сидят в умиротворяющем молчании, слушая океан. Попыхивает сигарой Лу, и тихо шушукаются и хихикают Грейс и Уилл. И Мелисса, положив голову на плечо Чина и держа за руку Коно, улыбается своим мыслям. И Стив чувствует тепло сидящего рядом Денни. Стив берёт его за руку, переплетая пальцы. И честно. Он мог бы просидеть так вечность.

Первым срывается Макс, следом тянутся остальные. 

Грейс напрашивается с Лу и Уиллом, и Денни позволяет с условием, что она отзвонится сразу, как только переступит порог своей комнаты. Грейс только закатывает глаза и обнимает отца на прощание. Стиву тоже достаётся порция горячих объятий. Он целует её в макушку и хмурится со всевозможной строгостью, стараясь не разулыбаться:  
\- Звони. 

Чин и Мелисса, взявшись за руки, идут к машине, а Коно, предвкушающее ухмыляясь, неторопливо шагает следом. У кого-то будет бурная ночка. 

Стив смотрит, как уезжают его друзья и думает, что это был хороший вечер в конце хорошего дня. 

 

***

 

\- Ну, давай уже, - нарушает установившуюся тишину Денни.  
\- Что?   
\- Спрашивай. Я же вижу, что тебе не терпится. Ещё пара минут и тебя порвёт на сотню маленьких Стивов. С одним Макгарреттом я ещё справлюсь, но сотня меня точно доконает. 

Получив карт-бланш на расспросы, Стив моментально им пользуется:  
\- Татуировка? Серьёзно?

В фартуке с оборочками – подарок Грейс на День отца, так что нечего тут! – и с руками упёртыми в бока он моментально становится похожим на домохозяйку. Прокачанную на экстремальных курсах подготовки морских котиков домохозяйку. 

\- Ты столько лет гнобил меня за мои наколки, а сам, - Стив знает, что это звучит совсем по-детсадовски. Нечто в стиле «А он первый начал».

Денни улыбается, прислоняется попой к краю стола и откупоривает пиво. Стив смотрит, как розовые губы обнимают горлышко бутылки, и облизывается совершенно непроизвольно. Денни уже вовсю ухмыляется, кончик языка скользит по нижней губе, собирая капли пива. Стив невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя отвиснуть:  
\- Ну, так… э-э-э…

Он неловко взмахивает руками, чешет бровь. 

\- Боже, Стивен, - Денни мученически закатывает глаза. – Я был пьян. Ясно? Вдрабадан. Мне было двадцать, и я продул в карты на желание. А мой тогдашний парень, как потом оказалось, просто виртуозно мухлевал с козырями.   
\- И… И где?  
\- Включи свои серые клеточки, Пуаро, - Денни бьёт Стива по голове рулоном бумажных полотенец.

Стив тащится за Денни как привязанный и, пока тот складывает грязные пластиковые тарелки в мешок, дедуктирует вслух:  
\- Ну, спина у тебя чистая. И грудь. И руки, и ноги ниже колен. Что? Я видел тебя в купальных шортах.  
\- Чёртов сталкер, - ворчит Денни, но улыбается.  
\- Голова? – выдаёт совсем уж невероятное Стив.

Денни смотрит на него, как на круглого идиота. Мысль неудачная, ага. Уильямс трясётся над своей шевелюрой, как гоблин над горшком золота. 

\- Задница? – выдаёт ещё одну версию Стив, глядя на обтянутую джинсами попу Денни. 

Денни на мгновение отрывается от протирания стола и смотрит на Стива через плечо – лицо у Уильямса совершенно непроницаемое.

\- Нет? Ну, ладно, - Стив чешет в затылке. 

Значит… Значит остаются бёдра и… и…

Рот наполняется горячей вязкой слюной. Стив сглатывает и облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. И задаёт, наконец, самый главный вопрос:  
\- И… что там?

Денни изгибает рот в лукавой ухмылке.

Стив резво бухается на колени и шустро ползёт к Денни, обнимает за ногу и преданно смотрит в глаза:  
\- Хозяяааин, Добби сделает тебе хорошо.

Любовь Стива к саге Роулинг служит причиной половины шуток в команде. 

\- За носок? – подхватывает игру Денни.  
\- Могу повилять хвостом, как Бродяга, - и Стив вертит бёдрами.  
\- У тебя нет хвоста.  
\- Мы можем купить. Завтра, сразу после обеда. Хочешь лисий, хочешь собачий, - Стив многозначительно играет бровями.  
\- Хуячий, - фыркает Денни.   
\- Ещё лучше, - энтузиазм Стива можно на хлеб намазывать.

Денни включает посудомойку и уходит в гостиную, и с облегчённым стоном буквально падает на диван. Включает телевизор, и с экрана бодро вопит Бритни. Стив открывает рот, чтобы попросить Денни переключить, когда вспоминает кое-что:  
\- Твой тогдашний парень?  
\- Не для тебя моя роза цвела, Макгарретт, - ржёт Денни. 

Сволочь.

Стив садится рядом с Денни на диван, подгребает его к себе поближе. Невесомо целует в висок, спускается ниже, обнимая губами мочку уха. Кожа Денни пахнет солнцем, дымом от мангала, чистым мужским потом. 

Денни горячий и податливый. 

Денни едва слышно мурлычет, подставляясь под ласки. 

Стив с ума по нему сходит. 

Они целуются жадно и глубоко, слегка заваливаясь назад, и Стив вдруг как-то рраз! и оказывается между раздвинутых бёдер Денни. Сильных и крепких. И Стив знает каков Денни в драке. Он всё ещё – спустя столько времени – чувствует фантомную боль в том месте, где его челюсть встретилась с кулаком Денни. Удивительно, но именно в тот момент Стив понял, что у них будет то самое «долго и счастливо», пусть самому Денни на осознание этого факта и потребовалось несколько лет и череда подружек, сменивших друг друга со световой скоростью. Но оптимизм в Стиве всегда был неистребим, как наркобанды в доках. Не самое романтичное сравнение, зато верное на все сто. 

И Стив до белых звёзд перед глазами хочет узнать каков Денни в постели. Хочет дышать им. Хочет трогать. Везде. Хочет этого так сильно, что тело выкручивает. Кровь гудит в ушах, и на Денни уже вдруг расстёгнута рубашка, а сами они совершенно взмокшие трутся друг о друга, точно дорвавшиеся подростки в школьной раздевалке. 

И Стив вжимается, вплавляется в желанное тело, и в голове бьётся только одно – Денни, Денни, Денни. 

Глаза печёт невыносимо, и Стив прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Денни. Кусает. Сильно, больно. Смотрит, как распускается багровый пион поцелуя. Изгибается в невероятном оргазме, чувствуя ответное движение.

\- Денни!  
\- Детка.

Ласковый шёпот Денни гасит белый шум в голове, а тяжесть тёплых ладоней на спине дарит ощущение покоя.

Стив приподнимается на локтях, смотрит в любимые глаза, и Денни стирает слёзы с его щёк. 

\- Я по уши в тебе, большой парень, - и улыбается.

И тянется, чтобы поцеловать. И поцелуй выходит лёгкий-лёгкий, но Стив чувствует в нём обещание долгожданного продолжения.

\- В душ?

Денни ухмыляется.

 

***

 

Что ж. Теперь Стив знает, как чувствует себя растаявшее на солнце желе. Не то чтобы он думал, что желе живое, но всё-таки.

Денни из него всю душу вытрахал. Вынул оргазмом. Перекрутил и вставил обратно. 

Стив смотрит, как поднимается и опадает в такт дыханию грудь Денни. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, но Стив знает, что не спит.

\- Что?  
\- Что «что»? – Стив поворачивается на бок, опираясь на локоть.  
\- Ты пялишься.  
\- Естественно, я пялюсь. Ты красивый.   
\- Спасибо, - лениво улыбается Денни. В сексе он требовательный и жадный, но невероятно щедрый на ответные ласки. И совершенно, просто безумно ненасытный. 

Стив одним плавным движением перетекает к Денни, с удобством устраивается между его раздвинутых ног.

\- Ещё один раунд, Макгарретт, и я труп.   
\- И на твоей могиле напишут «Он был хорошим парнем и умер с членом во рту напарника», - подхватывает Стив и переходит на шёпот: - Он на меня смотрит.  
\- Да что ты, - ёрничает Денни и открывает глаза.   
\- Почему ты его не сведёшь?  
\- Ну, - Денни пожимает плечами и закидывает руки за голову, сыто потягиваясь, - как напоминание, что не стоит мешать пиво с водкой. 

Стив касается губами небольшого, едва ли в пару дюймов, чуть выцветшего за прошедшие годы рисунка.

\- Джерри, Денни? Серьёзно? – губы Стива самопроизвольно, без каких-либо усилий со стороны хозяина расползаются в улыбке.  
\- Я. Был. Пьян, - чеканит Денни.   
\- Но Джерри, - Стив изо всех сил сдерживает смех.   
\- Ещё слово, Макгарретт, - Денни приподнимается на локтях, и у Стива дыхание перехватывает, - и будешь отсасывать сам себе.

Стив касается круглых ушек, крошечных лапок, проводит по спинке так, точно чувствует шелковистую шерстку. Спрашивает у Денни с максимальной серьёзностью:  
\- А за хвостик потрогать можно?  
\- Вот сука!

Денни мощным рывком переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху, и всё становится неважным.


End file.
